


brave.

by Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Darcy Lewis, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Darcy is in danger, Darcyland (Marvel), F/M, Graphic Description, Mistaken Identity, Mistaken for Badass, Protective Steve Rogers, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness/pseuds/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness
Summary: Darcy is mistaken for the Black Widow.





	brave.

**Author's Note:**

> It's the third story in my series of tropes, inspired by Elby9001 on Tumblr who said that 'Mistaken for Badass' is their favourite trope.

Darcy was enjoying her morning coffee when the world exploded around her. One second, it was all happy birds chirping, the next an explosion nearby was nearly rendering her deaf. Part of the coffee shop fell on them, and Darcy narrowly missed being crushed to death by throwing herself to the side, under a table that barely held on through the impact.

It took her a few seconds to clear her mind, coughing her lungs out because of the dust and her eyes watering. She pushed herself to her knees. She’d lost her glasses, turning her surroundings in a blurring mess.

She could hear other persons moaning in pain beside her, meaning she wasn’t the only survivor. It was her first week in New York and it was already trying to kill her. She hadn’t escaped alien elves just to die crushed to death by a wall, what would her epitaph be then?

Her hand finally found her glasses, and she was just pushing them up the bridge of her nose when the guns started firing. It was directly outside, perhaps a dozen feet away. Darcy could see them now, people with a dark uniform and a mask, walking down the street towards the coffee shop. She crouched with a curse, then crawled to hide behind the counter. The barista was already there, a wound on his head bleeding but otherwise fine. They looked at each other, and at his obvious fear, she felt her own emotions calm down, her mind taking that calm focus that stressful situations would push her in. She was no hero, but she would at least try, goddamnit.

She listened to the footsteps coming closer, glass and wood crunching and cracking under heavy boots. She pressed a finger against her own lips to incite the man to stay silent, her heart beating furiously in her ribcage. She slipped a hand inside her bag to retrieve her taser, overjoyed that she was smart enough to bring it everywhere with her.

She stayed low and went on the other side of the counter, in the opposite direction of where the footsteps were going. Taking a deep breath, she peeped over the side to make sure the armed person had their back to her before making a dash towards them. Only pure luck made her succeed, she was sure, because she shot them in the back just as they noticed her, and fell flat on the floor.

Darcy’s hands were numb, her throat parched. She had to swallow a few times before she muster. “Is everyone okay?”

People began to poke their heads out, then made their way towards her.

“You’re the Black Widow,” someone said in wonder.

“Yeah, she used her widow's bite to take down Hydra.”

Darcy blinked in confusion. She had met Black Widow once, and despite the obvious compliment, she knew they had nothing in common. Darcy wasn’t even a redhead.

“Um, no, I’m not-“ But her voice was muffled by another explosion that shook the building they were in.

“We need to get out of here!” The barista screamed, and they all dashed outside. Darcy instead went back to the unconscious person to search their pockets. There wasn’t much in the vest, but she checked their ear and found a communication device. She put it in her own ear.

Honestly, she didn’t understand all of their gibberish that involved too many numbers and different times of the day, but she quickly got that they were after the Avengers, causing havoc to get their attention. That was an all-new way to seek attention, destroying buildings and killing people. Usually making vague posts on Facebook worked.

To what extend they were ready to go, Darcy didn’t want to stay and find out. She grabbed the handgun from the person’s uniform and made her way out by the big hole in the wall. Was it still an in when half of it was outside? Huh, maybe that wasn’t the best time to ask herself that, but then again, Darcy’s adrenaline was so high she could almost vibrate.

The rest of the street was in the same sad state, destroyed buildings and people in frenzy, hurrying to safety. But where was safety? She stayed close to the remaining facades, trying to be stealthy and keeping an eye on her surrounding, but it was pretty clear she was bad at this when someone shot at the ground right before her.

“Don’t move, or I’ll shoot you in the head,” a man said. “I got visual on the Black Widow,” he said in his comm. “Awaiting order.”

Darcy let out a disbelieving chuckle, turning her head to see the man was alone and a few feet away from her. He was wearing thick dark eyewear blocking a good portion of his face. “I think whoever you’re working for should provide you with better glasses, seriously.”

“Shut up.”

She raised her hand, shaking it. “Can you see this? Doesn’t the evil corporation you’re working for cover your eye insurances?”

“Fucking hell, I swear I’ll shoot you if you don’t-”

She half turned and shot him in the shoulder, with the gun he apparently never saw in her other hand. At least she tried to aim for his shoulder. Instead she got him in the side of the neck, and in surprise, he dropped his own gun. Sprays of blood gushed out of the wound with every beat of his heart, and she watched him fall in the middle of the street.

She took a step forward, her legs wobbly, and turned around again at something thumping on the ground behind her. Captain America had fallen from the sky.

Never in her life was she happier to see the blue, red and white colours. They’d talked before when they happened to bump each other, before Darcy figured out who he was, thanks to a certain Sam who was amused by her starry eyes. Steve had always been very kind, his smile as rewarding as his posterior.

From the looks of it, he’d witnessed a part of what happened.

“I’m not the Black Widow,” she said in lieu of greeting as he approached her. He was out of breath, as if he’d ran to get here. “But you work with her, so you should be aware of that.”

“I am, but what you just did there, it was brave.”

She didn’t know what to say to that, but then she was smirking, the gun heavy in her hand. She couldn’t let go of it, though, not any time soon. “Aren’t you supposed to say ‘Follow me if you want to live’?”  

He was confused, so she continued. “You haven’t seen Terminator?”

“There’s a lot of movies I have yet to watch. Are you okay?” And he brushed dust from her shoulders, gently checking her for any injury that required immediate attention. She grabbed his gloved hand to stop him, not sure for how long she could remain calm. She needed to sit down and cry for some time. She heard something coming from his cowl, and he huffed in slight annoyance.

“Stop pestering me, and finish the job. I’m with her, Thor,” he told in his comm before turning it off. Well, she didn’t doubt she would hear from the other big blond guy later on, if only to receive one of his bear hugs. She would need it.

“I’m not hurt,” she said. “Can we get out of here?”

He squeezed her hand before letting go, and Darcy was tempted to cling on to it. “Let’s go that way, the Avengers tower is nearby.” He stayed close, watching her as they started walking. That was very sweet of him, when he could let her go on her own while he continued to fight.

She talked without really thinking, and she later would blame it on the shock quickly taking over. “If I live through this, let’s watch Terminator together.”

He smiled. “I’ll make sure you stay alive, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what's your favourite trope is, I might write it next!  
> If you'd like to follow me on Tumblr, I'm Captain-Amoruca. :)


End file.
